Work surface lighting is commonly used for lighting portions of desktops, tabletops, and other work surfaces. Typical work surface lighting includes portable electric lamps with bases that rest directly on the work surface, or lamps that are permanently or semi-permanently bolted or fastened, or releasably clamped, to an edge of a table or desk or the like. Other work surface lighting may include area lighting on the underside of desk hutches or shelving, or spotlighting or floodlighting directed at the work surface from an overhead location such as a ceiling or hanging fixture.